


Do You Like me Now?

by Color_me_blue3



Category: BUCK-TICK, Der Zibet (Band)
Genre: BL, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: After being rejected by Issay because of being "too manly" Atsushi decides to make a few changes and try again.





	Do You Like me Now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterCapcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCapcake/gifts).



> This is set during the 90's.

Atsushi had been quite stressed with work and the band, so he decided he needed something to unwind. Alcohol and tobacco weren’t cutting it enough at the moment, so he felt really grateful to his manager when he offered to get him tickets to the concert in Nakano Sun Plaza. That surely would help. Maybe he would even get some fresh ideas for his own band too.

The young vocalist ran a hand through his hair as he laughed at himself. He was supposed to be there to unwind, to stop thinking of work. And just what had he been doing all the while since he stepped into the venue? Well, it wasn’t his fault if he felt inspired when listening to other artists work, right? So he stepped outside to get something to drink, he would go back inside afterwards.

After taking a few drinks the vocalist leaned against the bar, and then certain presence caught his eyes, so he straightened himself up and feeling slightly bold because of the wine he walked up to the handsome man just as he seemed to be walking away from whoever he was talking to.

“Issay?” Atsushi said.

The elegant vocalist turned as he heard his name being called. Noticing it was the vocalist of another band. “Hey…” he smiled at him. “Sakurai… right?”

“You can call me Atsushi…” the younger offered. “Can I… buy you a drink?”

“Sure.” Issay smiled walking towards the bar with him. “Beer would be just fine.”

After sharing the drinks they went back inside the venue, and once the concert was over, Atsushi invited Issay for some more drinks at a nearby Izakaya. Issay agreed and they continued to drink and eat till the latest hours.

Atsushi drank some more placing his glass down. “I mean… I need to do something for the band.”

“I think you already do. You are a great vocalist.” Issay smiled.

“Well… thanks… but I’m not like Imai or the others; they are way more talented than I’ll ever be.” Atsushi allowed his insecurities to come out.  “So… I need to do something else to make up for it… I need to be… sexy…”

“For what it’s worth I think you are sexy.” Issay finished his drink.

Atsushi looked at the elder. “You think?” he inquired feeling flattered. “You are much sexier than I am… and elegant… and decadent…”

“Well, this is not a competition… we are not in the same band.” Issay smiled trying to offer comfort.

“Am I sexy enough?” Atsushi asked.

“You are.” Issay smiled taking the younger’s hand softly and giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Issay…” Atsushi said looking intently at him. Perhaps it was the alcohol in his veins, perhaps it was something else but he felt brave enough for a second and he needed to know.

Issay looked at the younger, wonderingly. Seeing him get closer and push his lips against his own. The elder was tempted to follow through; he however knew he had drink a bit too much, so he broke the kiss softly. “Sorry…”

“Oh… don’t be… I… I’m the one who is sorry…” Atsushi said concerned the elder might have been offended.

“It’s… it’s ok… I mean… don’t take it the wrong way I just… I’m into women…”  Issay said looking away. “You are just… too manly for me…”

“Oh… I get it… I’m sorry… It was the alcohol messing with my head.” Atsushi apologized once again.

Atsushi had been afraid his slip up would damage the budding friendship he kept trying to get with the elder, however it didn’t seem to be so. They ran into each other a couple more times and Issay always seemed to be happy to talk to him.

After a while, the work load increased and the young vocalist hadn’t had time to cut his hair and it was becoming a hassle to dye and spike it so he decided to let it grow.

His band mates didn’t judge him for it so he continued to experiment with makeup and other things. He would never admit it, even to himself but he was trying to become as feminine as he could look.

“So… have everything ready. We’ll be recording in London.” His manager had told him as he was handed his agenda.

The vocalist sat at his place with a bottle of wine by his side, reviewing his schedule. Around three am he felt courageous enough and dialed Issay’s phone number. He was sent to voice mail so, he decided to brave it out and leave a message.

“Uh… It’s Sakurai Atsushi… I heard uh… you’ll be in London around the same time I will be so… it’s been a while… It would be nice if we could meet.” He then hung up.

Once in London, Atsushi was given some tickets to Der Zibet’s concert by his manager. Realizing they were exactly on the same day they finished recording. So he smiled feeling content. Perhaps Issay didn’t have time to get back at him but this was a good sign enough.

The day of the concert the whole band went to see the show. Atsushi as always had felt incredibly moved by Issay’s talent and elegance. So when he was offered the chance to go speak to him back stage he took it.

Atsushi walked towards Issay’s door knocking softly on it.

“Come in…” came the answer.

“Hi.”  Atsushi then stepped inside. He was wearing a black turtle neck shirt, tight leather pants and boots. He looked up moving his long hair aside.

“Acchan!” Issay smiled as he saw him. “Long time no see! I’m glad you were able to make it.” he said getting up and hugging him softly.

“I brought you these…” Atsushi said then offering him a fine wine bottle.

“Thanks.” Issay smiled, his eyes lingering on Atsushi for a bit too long. He looked so different now.

“Wanna go for a drink afterwards?” Atsushi offered.

“Totally.” Issay smiled, then looking at the bottle Atsushi had just given him. “How about… you come to my hotel and we drink this?”

“Sounds great!” Atsushi said then walking back outside. “I’ll catch you up there.” He then closed the door.

Later that night Atsushi arrived at the hotel, going up to Issay’s room.

“Thank you for coming.” Issay said opening the door. He was dressed but he was still drying his hair with a towel, having taken a shower after the concert.

“You welcome.” Atsushi said entering and taking a seat at one of the armchairs.

Issay went to retrieve a couple of glasses and the bottle of wine. “We can order something to eat if you want.”

“I guess that would be a good idea.” Atsushi smiled.

They then ordered food and once it arrived they began eating, sitting next to each other.

“So, you’ve been quite busy.” Issay told the younger.

“You too.” Atsushi smiled. “I think it’s been quite a while since we last saw each other.”

“It has, you look very different.” Issay smiled finishing his meal and drinking some more wine.

“I decided to try a new look…” Atsushi smiled drinking some more as well. “You still look as elegant and gorgeous as ever.”

Issay smiled looking at the younger. Something in him made him feel like giving in this time. “Anyone would think you are flirting with me.”

Atsushi licked his lips. “It depends… am I feminine enough now?” he asked then moving closer towards the elder, kissing his lips.

Issay didn’t hold back this time, allowing Atsushi to deepen the kiss, sucking onto his tongue softly as he felt the younger’s hands roaming on his back. “You are sexy enough…” he said when the kiss finally broke.

Atsushi then kissed Issay’s neck, biting softly on it while his hands went underneath his shirt caressing his chest. “God I want you.”

“Let’s go to the bed.” Issay suggested then getting up to go.

Atsushi followed him, then kissing him once again as they both got rid of each other clothes, taking time to explore each other’s chests. “Do you… uh… have condoms?”

“Yes… on the night stand…” Issay answered. “I bought them after I saw you today…” he confessed.

Atsushi smiled then removing the elder’s pants and underwear. “Have you done this before?” he asked. “I mean… with a guy?”

Issay simply smiled mischievously, spreading his legs for the younger. “You just need to make room there…”

Atsushi then opened the night stand drawer, finding a bottle of lube and the condoms, taking them and tossing them on the bed as he kissed the elder’s lips passionately.

Issay allowed him to take his time exploring his abdomen. His lips felt like fire igniting his skin. “God I need you…”

Atsushi then took the lube, beginning to apply it on Issay. “Are you sure?” he asked attempting to push one of his fingers slowly inside.

“I am… just… be gentle ok?” Issay requested.

Atsushi nodded taking his time to stretch him well. “I think… I think it fits…”

“Are you sure?” Issay inquired. “It looks really big…”

“Want me to… try to put it in?” Atsushi offered.

“Go ahead… “ Issay exhaled trying to relax as much as he could, feeling the younger press against his body slowly and so delicately he never thought someone as explosive as the young vocalist could. “God… it’s big…”

“Want me to take it out?” Atsushi asked using all of his will power to remain still.

“No… move…” Issay requested pulling him against his body and kissing him deeply.

Atsushi then began moving slowly against the elder, moving his hips in soft circles, “It feels… so good… so tight…”

“Ah!” Issay closed his eyes as Atsushi finally reached for his sweet spot. “There… again… please.”

Atsushi obeyed, moving against that very area, increasing his speed and force with each thrust until he couldn’t take it anymore, barely hearing Issay call his name as he also came.

Atsushi sighed laying down next to Issay. “I thought… You’d be the one fucking me…”

“I can do it if you want…” Issay smiled turning towards Atsushi and caressing his face.

“Well… you said… you liked women…” Atsushi tried to explain.

“You might look incredibly feminine but you are definitely still a man…” Issay retorted.

“Is that a good or a bad thing?” Atsushi asked a bit worried.

“I like you because of you, not because of what’s between your legs.” Issay took a hand to move some strands of hair that had fallen on Atsushi’s face.

“But… the other time… you rejected me.” Atsushi said.

“We were both too drunk.” Issay sighed. “I feared we might regret it later….”

“I see…” Atsushi then held him softly.

“Wait… you didn’t do all these just because of me… did you?” Issay asked a bit concerned.

Atsushi laughed. “Well… it wasn’t just because of you; but yes, I wanted you to like me… but it seems convenient at the moment… so no.”

“God… we should have talked about that a while back…” Issay admitted. “But I was afraid I would scare you away.”

“You can’t scare me away…” Atsushi said then kissing him softly. “I think… I love you.”

Issay’s eyes widened at such statement. “Acchan…”

“You don’t need to love me back… those feelings are mine and I like them.” Atsushi caressed Issay’s face. “We are still friends.”

“What if I… think I love you too?” Issay inquired, receiving one more hungry kiss as his only answer.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 5th request from my December 2018 Fanfic Requests.  
> Shirotonbo I hope you enjoyed it and I was able to make justice of your request XD Merry Christmas!


End file.
